Citizen Soldier
by xXxTheOneWhoCriesxXx
Summary: Harry has been missing for two years since the final battle against Voldemort and no one knows where he went or if he was even alive. Now Draco is looking for him but what is the reason why Harry had left them, left him? Sonfic 3 Doors Down Sequel soon


Rina-chan: Yellow all of my readers, I know that its been forever since I last posted anything but with school and testing…well im sure you know how it goes. Any how here is a another songfic but unlike my others this is a Draco/Harry fiction so enjoy all you Drarry fans. =)

*************************************************************************************

Citizen Soldier

Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,  
Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.  
So many times you did not bring this on yourself,  
When that moment finally comes,  
I'll be there to help.

Miser followed the darkly clad person down the deserted city streets, the dim lights from the buildings and lamp lights cast him in shadows. With ease he avoided the lights and took to the darkened alley ways, and passing by oncoming people who were still out in the city. If one were to look at the lonely body they would sneer and avoid him, with his dirty and tattered trench coat and face hidden behind a hood. Harry Potter cared not what others thought of him, he gave that up when he left the bloody wizarding world behind, along with all of those that cared for him or what were left of them.

It's been two years and Harry still could not get the faces of those he cared for out of his head. Their dead faces would forever be eched into his mind and he would regret the losses for as long as he many that Harry cared about were alive and his heart was heavy with the guilt and sorrow. Harry pulled the hood higher around his head and forced the memories back as he trudged onward.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here.  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.

Draco Malfoy walked around the crowded stores of Hogsmead and traveled over to the Three Broomsticks where he was to meet Granger and Weasley. He was by no means on friendly terms with the duo but for the sake of his search he had to be civil towards them no matter how desperately he wanted to hex Weasley to bits. Once he reached his destination he pushed the rickety door inwards and walked into the warm tavern and spotted his query in a distant corner conversing with each other. Weasley shook his red hair at what Granger had just told, and by the look on his face it was nothing good. Hermione saw him and motioned him forward and towards a spare seat at the table.

"We think we may have found him but the man said he couldn't see his face so there is no certainty that it is him, Malfoy." She informed him.

Draco said nothing, what every information that they got he would use no matter how little there was of it. It had been two years since the war with the Dark Lord Voldemort and The-Boy-Who-Lived disappearance, and during that time the three of them had not given up hope of finding Harry Potter, their friend, or in this case his missing lover.

"Where exactly was he spotted, Granger? The more you withhold the information from me the more time he gets to move on and by the time I actually get there he may be long gone. Again. So tell me what I need to know." He ordered with ease, every bit of the aristocrat he was shining through.

Ron glared at him. "He's in the downtown city of New York, you poncy git," he spat at the blond. "Now get out and find him and stop being a jerk, fore you will surely chase him away again with your superior attitude."

Draco said nothing, he only got out of his seat and apparated to Harry's momentary hiding spot.

When there are people crying in the streets,  
When they're starving for a meal to eat,  
When they simply need a place to make their beds,  
Right here underneath my wing,  
You can rest your head.

Harry jerked from his sitting position on the wall with a start, his breathing harsh and labored. The alley smelled horribly of rotten food, trash, rats and human secretions and it didn't phase Harry one bit. He was used to nasty smells of burnt and rotting flesh from curses and this was just a small pebble to a giant boulder. Screams from a room above him echoed about the walls and to his ears. But that was not what woke him.

The nightmares from the visions of the past and the memories of the war wrapped his mind in despair and pain. Ginny Weasleys face drifted to the front of his mind, her eyes wide open and a silent scream on her lips, she had died from the wand point of Bellatrix Lestrange. Remus and Tonks were next, both torn to pieces by Greybacks teeth and claws, leaving behind a ten month old son, Teddy Lupin, behind to be taken care of by Andromeda Tonks. Then Neville, Luna, Dumbledore, Minerva, Dean and the list went on, each of their faces flashing in his mind. Often times he dreamed that they were blaming him for their deaths and demanding that he kill himself to atone for the needless losses.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there...

But alas Harry Potter could not die. The night of the battle had prevented it, making his existence an everlasting hell or a blessing.  
There... there... there...

Hope and pray that you'll never need me,  
But rest assured I will not let you down.  
I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,  
The strongest among you may not wear a crown.

*************FlashBack*************

Harry traveled the darkened corridors to the Astronomy Tower avoiding the wandering teachers and the plotting Peeves. He was on his way to meet with the one who mattered most to him and held his heart in his hand. Yes him, Harry had found that he was gay during the middle of fourth year. He reached the tower door and pushed it and headed towards the still form standing at the open window.

"I see you made your choice. Are you sure you want to go through with this, Potter?" the voice was soft and calm.

Harry looked to the ground. "I'm sure. I want to be with you, I know I'm being selfish, that I might die tomorrow but I at least want to be with you even if it is only once. I don't want to hurt you and if you don't want this then tell me to leave." Harry looked at his shoes not once looking at the person he loved most.

There was a rustle of cloths then pale arms wrapped themselves around the brunettes waste. A mouth found his ear and nibbled. His hands traveled to Harrys hair and ran them through.

"God Harry, l love you so much. I want you so much right now." Silver eyes bore into emerald green. "I want you now, let me have you please, even if for one time." Tears began to gather in Draco's eyes.

Harry could only nod his head, then there were no more words as the Slytherines lips covered his. (If you want the lemon let me know)

*******End FlashBack*****

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
(Citizen soldiers)  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.

Harry was brought out of his memories by the sound of breaking glass. A rat squeaked in alarm and Harry chuckled, but his laugh was cut off as a surge of magic brushed across his skin followed by a 'pop'.

He turned his head slowly to see a shadow standing above him. His eyes widened in shock, happiness and something else.

"Harry? Is that really you, Harry?" Draco whispered.

Rina-chan: Sequel comeing soon.


End file.
